


Rise and Shine

by Toxic_Waste



Series: AOTFFS Continuity Divergence [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (yet), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attack of the Fifty Foot Sister, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Phindace, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Unusual Relationship Dynamics, Vore, well no one's swallowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Waste/pseuds/Toxic_Waste
Summary: Living with a giant for twenty years can have some drastic effects on even the smallest things in one's life.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> If I can write it, then everyone else can read it, and here it is in full form. 'Unusual Relationship Dynamics' as a tag... hardly covers the half of it, and yet it's somehow as endearing as it is unusual.

When he awoke the next morning, everything was dark and warm and very cramped – it was a good thing, Phineas thought, that he wasn’t claustrophobic.

Candace had rolled over in the night, he remembered, after blinking a few times to get the remaining bits of fog of sleep out of his brain. Yes, she definitely had - now he could recall being abruptly awoken at... whenever it was as he’d been pitched off his 'bed' - that had been simply her bare rightmost breast - and down thirty feet onto the actual bed. The hydraulic indentation systems in the mattress worked like a charm, and there was no danger of being crushed or suffocated here, but given the literal wall of smooth, supple skin that presented itself just a mere six inches above his nose, he wasn’t going anywhere.

And judging by the regularity of the powerful breaths that he could practically feel thrumming through the mattress, not for quite some time, either.

He smiled into the pitch darkness and, reaching up, softly stroked the impenetrable layer of skin that kept him pressed close against the bed, wondering if his sister would be able to feel the touch even in her dreams.

Then he exhaled heavily into the tiny space, so thickly laden with the raw odor of her body, and closed his eyes again. There was no point in trying to get her to move, and no point to staying awake either. He’d just have to get up when she did.

It wasn’t so bad, though. Last night had been kinda a late night anyway.

* * *

 

A gentle stream of cooler air whizzing past his face roused him from his sleep as it drove away the intense warmth that had gathered in the tiny hole beneath his sister’s giant body. 

Phineas yawned and sat up, blinking at the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Candace teased, exhausting the rest of her breath in a sudden gust that nearly pushed him flat on his back again. "It took me a while to find you, you know. I thought you might sleep all day."

"Good morning, morning breath – I mean, Candace." He grinned, stretching and crawling to his feet.

"Be careful with that," she mock-warned, waggling a finger at him. "Or I’ll make you get in there and scrub the whole place out with a toothbrush – your toothbrush, even."

"That did take a very long time," he conceded. "But I did get it done, didn’t I?"

Candace smiled widely, lolling her tongue out at him. "And my mouth never felt so clean afterwards. After all, you gotta keep the place clean if you’re gonna live there."

He raised one eyebrow, laughing a little. "So now I live there?"

Lowering her voice till it was deep and gravelly and putting on an affected drawl, she cocked her fingers like an old six-shooter. "Just give me a reason, punk."

"Do you really even need one, though?" Phineas replied. "I mean, let’s be honest here." He grinned again, partly teasingly and partly because he’d have been lying to claim it wasn’t affected by how pretty she was, as well, even first thing in the morning, when the sun caught her face just right make her freckles really pop out as she knelt in front of him, wearing nothing but her nearly nine-foot smile.

Though she was on her knees, her head still towered the better part of a hundred feet above him. More often than not the view of her body he got was the natural one - the one limited in scope by her laying prone as he walked... or read... or slept or any number of other things atop her chest, but he’d still have been very hard pressed to say that any way of viewing his sister’s naked body wasn’t equally pretty.

And though he would have preferred to have been touching – or more realistically, standing upon, and maybe running laps on – her body rather than it being so far away from him, the distance did have the advantage of letting him see the whole of her at once, only serving to further confirm his already firmly rooted belief that his sister was pretty indeed.

"I don’t suppose I do, no," Candace hummed meditatively. "And now that I think about it, I could use a bit of a light morning snack." She licked her lips hungrily.

She reached out for him, her massive fingers curling around his body - at once both inconceivably strong and carrying irresistible force, and also as gentle as any light breeze might have been. They wrapped around him, effortlessly pinning his arms against his sides, and lifted him up through the air at a pace rapid enough that would have no doubt been frightening had it not been his very own sister’s immense strength and size behind it.

As it was, though, there was no fear, not now, even as her mouth gaped open and her tongue - even larger from so close – came up and out to meet him. With a single smooth motion, the fingers relaxed and slipped away, gently dropping him down upon the soft, fleshy surface. It quivered slightly beneath him, retracting back into her mouth, and the next instant her teeth and lips closed, snugly sealing in the space and plunging it into darkness.

Phineas grinned into the warm, damp darkness, settling down on her tongue. He paused momentarily to pat it, and then, on an impulse, laid back and let his bare back and butt press against it.

Almost instantly a response was had – the saliva oozing down from her palate arching above him and the dampness of her tongue beneath increasing by more than might have seemed otherwise possible.

He grinned again.

There might be a lot of people out there using the turn of phrase in a vaguely metaphorical sense, but Phineas could rest content that he was the only one for whom Candace's mouth watered in a very literal way as well.


End file.
